<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky Scary Lesbians Send Shivers to Your 'Gine by SaskiaKieranLuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291079">Spooky Scary Lesbians Send Shivers to Your 'Gine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor'>SaskiaKieranLuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's zombies yall, Kinda canon compliant, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, alex is just trying to save the world, and a bunch of wonky kryptonite, happy halloween yall, i take the stuff i want, two idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She paused, twisting her fingers in a very unAlex-like fashion, while Kara and Lena waited expectantly.</p><p>“We don’t know the full extent of the damage, but we do know that some of the people…infected…have begun manifesting symptoms.”</p><p>She paused again.</p><p>“Rao, just spit it out, Alex!” Kara shouted impatiently.</p><p>“It’s zombies, okay?! Zombies! The people of National City have turned into the walking dead, Kara!”</p><p> </p><p>Or: </p><p>When Lex accidentally makes some wonky kryptonite, it has unintended consequences for National City. It's zombies, yall. With some Supercorp idiots to lovers along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooky Scary Lesbians Send Shivers to Your 'Gine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween, y'all!! </p><p>Special thank you to The Lazy Bam for editing and the whole KLT group chat for letting me bounce ideas of you guys!!</p><p>Hope it ain't shit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara drifted into consciousness without fully waking, eyes not yet ready to see. Her arms and legs weighed heavily, as if made of lead,  and her head was swimming, like she’d stood up too quickly. She reached up with a shaking hand and rubbed her temple, trying to clear the pain, to no avail. She tried to sit up slowly, but her head began to pound and she gasped at the searing pain behind her eyes. She squeezed them closed, trying to focus on something--anything--to center herself. But there was nothing. No sound beyond her own pounding heart in her ears. Her super hearing was gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must have blown out my powers, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sighed and tried to open her eyes again, but was met with another streak of searing pain behind her vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped at the pain, but stilled immediately when she heard muffled movement from her right. She tried to focus on the noise, unsure if it was friend or foe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound kept coming closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her fists, ready to fight who or whatever it was that was coming toward her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to move.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara let out a heaving sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least her sister was safe. Alex’s hands came to her shoulders and pressed her back down onto the table. Kara rubbed her eyes furiously to clear the pain away. She opened them slightly to find her sister’s worried face hovering over her. She glanced around and saw she was in a DEO med unit, the yellow sunlamps doing their best to heal her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex…what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex furrowed her brow. “You don’t remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head minutely. The pain in her head worsened with the movement. She squeezed her eyes closed again and willed the pain away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed. “It was Lex. We stormed his bunker. Do you remember that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara tried to think. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She tore through two more Lexosuits with her heat vision before x-raying the building, looking for the man behind them. She saw Alex and J’onn fighting a group of suits and flew over to lend them a hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve got this! Find Lex!” Alex shouted, her wrist gauntlet turning into something resembling a bazooka. Kara flew up, above the fray, searching through the rapidly deteriorating building for the madman. Finally, she spotted him tinkering with a mechanism in the sublevel basement. She flew straight through the concrete floors, her steel fists crushing through the stone as if it were paper. She landed before him and stood, fists clenched. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's over, Lex. You’re surrounded. Just give it up.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lex merely grinned. “Actually, I'm glad you're here, Ms. Danvers. You're just in time to help me test my latest invention.” He lifted the mechanism he had been working on and hit a button on the side. Kara watched it whir to life as it began to glow amber coloured.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He aimed the device at her and shot a beam of the amber coloured substance at her. She leapt into the air and flipped, landing in a three point stance. He shot another beam at her, blasting around the room in her wake as she dodged him, trying to get close enough to knock the device out of his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon though, he had her cornered behind a lab table. She was just thinking that her best bet would be to try to just heat vision him before he could shoot her, when a familiar purple portal opened up across the room, and out walked Lena, holding a rather large gun. The younger Luthor took aim and blasted Lex off of his feet before rushing over to Kara to check on her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” She helped the Super to her feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Better now,” she replied with a grin. “But what are you doing here? I told you it’s not safe!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena rolled her eyes and raised her chin. “I’m not a damsel in a tower, Kara. If you’re taking down my idiot brother, then I’m not going to sit in the DEO and do nothing. I’m going to fight by your side.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A smirk made its way onto her red lips. “Besides, sort of seemed like you needed a hand, Supergirl.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes. “Let’s just get him out of here. I’m sure Alex and the others could use some help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They moved toward where Lex had fallen…but his body was gone. Kara whipped her head around looking for him. She spotted him as he connected two wires on the device and flipped a switch. He aimed it at her and grinned before firing a beam of gold at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!” Lena screamed, jumping in front of the blast. It blew her off her feet and she landed in a mess of crumpled limbs at Kara’s feet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara dropped to her knees, mouth agape. Her hands hovered over Lena’s body as she stared down at her in horror. As her eyes filled with tears, they began to boil inside their ducts as her heat vision built and built in intensity. She let out a cry of fury and thrust her head forward, aiming where Lex had been standing, the wall she hit melting under the extreme heat she was producing. But she was too late. He was already stepping backward through the portal, a solemn look on his face as he stared down at his sister’s body. He pressed a button on the side of the device and tossed it into the room as he stepped through the purple matter, the portal closing behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The device began to glow and whir. It started to spew the amber coloured matter into the air, curling like smoke as it hit the atmosphere and then dissipated. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to be affecting Kara, but it couldn’t be good. She watched as the gold smoke drifted up through the air ducts into the ventilation shaft. She quickly brought her boot down onto the device, crushing it, and grabbed Lena’s lifeless form, flying back up through the holes she had made in the floor, lasering every Lexosuit she could find along the way. She landed in front of Alex, her body swaying with weakness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kara?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that gold stuff did affect her after all, she thought, before everything went black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes shot open. “Oh my god, Lena!” She sat up quickly, ignoring the throbbing in her head and Alex’s attempts to push her back down. “I have to--is she--Alex--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pressed her back down on the sunbed. “She’s fine, Kara. At least, she’s alive. She’s unconscious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gestured over to the bed next to Kara’s, where Lena lay motionless. Kara stared over at her prone figure, looking even more pale than usual. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She jumped in front of me. Why would she do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex said nothing, just stroked her sister’s hair and gently wiped a tear away that was rolling down Kara’s cheek with the back of her finger. “It’s gonna be okay, Kara. But you both need to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sniffled and nodded, closing her eyes. She prayed to Rao to heal Lena quickly and keep her family safe until sleep crept over her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she woke again, the room was silent. Alex was gone. She sat up carefully and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Looking over to wear Lena lay sleeping, she tried to use her x-ray vision to assess the woman’s situation. Nothing. Still no powers. She grimaced. This was not the time to be powerless. Not when Lex was still out there plotting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lowering herself to the floor, she stepped gingerly toward her best friend’s bed. She’d just gotten Lena back, she couldn’t lose her now. They'd been through so much together. Hours of tears and yelling, hushed confessions of pain and betrayal, quiet apologies and thousands of desperate, clinging hugs. They were finally back together, finally in a good place. She couldn't lose her now, not when she had finally come to understand her feelings for her. She grasped her friend’s hand and shuddered as the memory of her laying lifeless at her feet flashed through her mind again. She made up her mind then that if she got the chance again, she would not hesitate. She would break her rule. She would kill Lex if it came to it. For Lena. For them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A commotion outside of the med bay pulled her out of her thoughts and, with one last look at Lena’s soft features, she dropped her hand and headed in the direction of the noise. The doors slid open with a hiss as she slowly walked through them. The commotion grew louder as she stepped into the hallway. She headed towards the command center to find Alex. She heard shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she sure? Can she confirm that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can confirm it! I saw it myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stepped into the command center and saw agents loading weapons and others gathered around screens. Demo looked pale, sitting in front of his screen as he frantically typed something on his keyboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex whipped around to face her. “Oh thank God, you’re awake!” She pulled Kara into a hug. “Are your powers back by chance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head as she pulled back from the hug. “Alex, what’s going on? Is it Lex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shook her head frantically. “Frankly, we have much bigger problems than Lex right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of gunshots being fired in the distance filtered through the din and both sisters whipped their heads toward the sound. Alex grabbed a tablet off the table and took Kara’s arm headed back to the med bay, where it was quieter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors hissed open to find Lena awake and struggling to sit up. Kara rushed over to her and helped her upright, while Alex grabbed a pen light to check her vitals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena! Are you alright? How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m--I think I’m--” Lena began as she tried to stand up, before she fell into Kara’s arms. Kara set her back on the bed gently as Alex came over and began checking her pulse. “What...what happened?” Her voice was weak. “Did you capture Lex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head, cupping Lena's cheek with one hand. “No, I was too worried about you, you big dummy! You jumped in front of that beam for me. Why would you do that? I thought you were dead!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena looked up into her eyes but said nothing, just gave a small smile, then turned back to Alex, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard a pretty big clamour out there. What’s Lex done now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex took a deep breath. “It’s not Lex. At least, not directly. We think it may have something to do with the device he used to shoot you. Whatever the substance it was…it seeded into the atmosphere and…” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Kara prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it…affected…the city,” she said hesitantly. “We thought it was some kind of Kryptonite, but it hasn’t seemed to harm you the way normal green kryptonite would. But when it hit the atmosphere, it began affecting some of the citizens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused, twisting her fingers in a very unAlex-like fashion, while Kara and Lena waited expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know the full extent of the damage, but we do know that some of the people…infected…have begun manifesting symptoms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rao, just spit it out, Alex!” Kara shouted impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s zombies, okay?! Zombies! The people of National City have turned into the walking dead, Kara!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara and Lena gaped at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Z-Zombies?” Kara stammered. Lena seemed to find the strength to stand upon hearing this news and walked over to the desk to look at the DEO’s intel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded. “Yeah, as far as we can tell. There seems to be no rhyme or reason to whom it affects or when. So far, we haven’t received any reports of any aliens among the afflicted, so if that remains the case, you, Nia, Brainy, and J’onn should be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara paled. “But...but you guys...you could be infected? You could turn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded solemnly. “We already </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>infected. It’s just by the grace of Rao that we haven’t been affected yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara gulped. “So what do we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can fix it,” Lena chimed in from Alex’s desk. Kara and Alex stared at her in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Alex asked, walking over to her quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena studied the reports in front of her thoughtfully. “I recognize the chemical signature of this substance. It looks like he tried to make gold kryptonite---it renders Kryptonians completely powerless,” she explained at Kara’s confused expression. “But it appears he messed up the formula because it shouldn’t affect humans like this. I’m confident I can reverse engineer his formula and make an antidote. We can seed it into the atmosphere using the lead dispersal device that we used for the Daxamite invasion. We just have to get safely across town to my lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stood up quickly. “Alright, let’s get going!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa!” Alex held up a hand. “First of all, Lena essentially just came out of a coma and I’ve barely done a cursory examination to see if she has brain damage or anything, and secondly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t have any powers, so you’re not going anywhere!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stood up and walked to stand in front of her sister. She drew herself up to her tallest height. “Do you have a better idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you personally reverse engineer Lex’s stuff from the DEO?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as fast as her but--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a lead dispersal device here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll need hers, which is in her lab. So she might as well go, since she can do all of this faster. Can you guarantee her safety getting across town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do my best--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t, Alex. So, whether you like it or not, I’m going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex opened her mouth to argue but Lena interjected first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, you can’t put yourself in danger like that. You need to stay here and rest under the sunlamps so that you’ll be ready when we really need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara turned to her and grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry Lena, but I can’t. I just got you back. I’m not letting you out of my sight. So you’ll just have to watch my back as I watch yours.” She gave her a lopsided smile. “I know you can handle yourself. This is more for my peace of mind than anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled up at the Super softly. “I suppose I can’t stop you from coming, and it would make me feel better knowing you’re there.” They stood silently with each other, Kara still gripping Lena’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex cleared her throat. “Do I get any say in this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looked up at her. “Are you going to tell me to stay here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you listen to me if I did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara grinned and shook her head. Alex rolled her eyes. “Alright, get ready to go. Head to the armory and pick up some weapons and ammo and anything else you might need. I’ll round up a group of agents to escort us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left through the hissing doors, leaving the pair together, hands still clasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stepped closer to her, still holding her hand. “Are you sure you’re okay? Are you actually in any condition to do this?” She realised, in her haste to shut down Alex’s protestations, that she hadn’t even taken Lena’s health into account and she kicked herself for her selfishness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled softly. “I appreciate your concern, but frankly, whatever is going on out there sort of trumps any lingering discomfort I may be feeling.” She pulled her hand away gently and grabbed the tablet from Alex’s desk. “Besides, we really need to get going. Who knows when this thing might hit Alex or myself. We need to move as quickly as possible.” She headed toward the doors, waiting just inside of them as they hissed open again. “Will you show me to the armory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head at her friend’s headstrong attitude. There was no sense in arguing or coddling any further. Lena was on a mission, and she couldn’t be stopped as long as there was an answer to find. It was one of the things she liked best about the scientist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara led them to the armory and found Alex there, strapping guns and ammunition to her body armour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, wait a sec Alex. We aren’t using </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>ammunition, are we?” Lena asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I thought we’d just throw rose petals at them,” said Alex wryly, “a headshot is the only thing that will kill them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but if we’re successful, my device will reverse the zombie effect. It can’t do that if they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead,” said Lena, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stared at her for a moment. She had a point. She sighed and began removing the weapons from her body, trading them out for some sonic blasters. “These should at least knock them off their feet.” She paused for a moment before slinging her Kriss Vector around her neck and a few extra magazines into her belt. “Just in case,” she murmured to no one in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena changed into a DEO tactical suit and armed herself with a sonic cannon. Kara felt her mouth go dry at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” said Alex, handing her a sonic pistol, “you should be armed too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara held up her hands, refusing the gun. “Oh, I don’t really--I don’t know how to use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena strutted over and took the gun from Alex, placing it in Kara’s hands. “It’s easy,” she said, coming to stand behind her, placing her hands on Kara’s around the pistol grip. She raised both their arms, pointing the gun at a bulletin board on the wall. “See the sights on the end of the barrel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara swallowed and nodded, keenly aware of Lena’s body pressed closely against her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Point those at what you want to shoot, and pull the trigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She helped Kara aim at a wanted poster of Lex. “Try to hit that fucker,” she whispered into Kara’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shivered at the breath in her ear and felt a warmth pool in her stomach. She took aim at Lex’s paper bald head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked up, “Hey, no! We have a shooting range for---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>FIZZZT</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara pulled the trigger and the entire bulletin board blasted off the wall, leaving a charred dent in the concrete. Her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard Lena laugh breathlessly from her side, her hand sliding up Kara’s arm to lower the pistol. “Well…I think you got him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s ears went pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gathered at the entrance to the DEO. Kara, Lena, Alex, Vasquez, Demo, Jensen, and Rieff all stood as Alex used a holodeck to plot their route across the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone clear?” Alex asked, shutting off the holo. The agents spoke their confirmations and readied their weaponry. “Alright, stay sharp guys. We don’t know exactly what we’re getting into, so let’s keep it tight and let’s all make it through this in one piece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She motioned forward, her and Vasquez leading the pack, guns raised, their boots thudding softly on the pavement. Kara and Lena followed close behind with Demo, Jensen, and Rieff bringing up the rear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they stepped out into the street, Kara knew something had gone very wrong. There were no sirens. No traditional, tell-tale signs of an emergency. In fact, the city was deathly quiet. She kept close to Lena as they marched forward, taking in the streets of the city, empty of people but full of burning vehicles, debris, and broken glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pressed on, halting momentarily to make their way around a downed power line that covered the street, snapped in half over an overturned police car, its charge forking out of the end of the dancing line, like some kind of electrical ballet dancer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d only been asleep for a few hours. How could things have deteriorated so quickly? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She helped Lena over the electric pole before climbing over herself. So far, so good. No walkers to be found yet. Maybe this wouldn’t be--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A noxious scent filled her nostrils and she turned quickly just in time to watch Demo blast one off its feet. It hit the ground hard. She couldn’t see who it was, man or woman, just the rotting flesh sinking off its face, the odor nearly making her gag. They pushed forward, walking for what seemed like hours without coming across another soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came to an intersection and Alex halted them, pulling out the holodeck. “Looks like we’re about 6 blocks from L-Corp.” She looked at the stretch of road ahead. It was pitch black, the power lines had been knocked down, a National City News helicopter lay burning half in one of the buildings. “That’s the quickest way to the building, but I don’t like it. We should take a right here and cut through Midtown. It looks like they still have power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy, Alex?” Lena stepped forward, hoisting her gun. “If we do that, we’ll add at least another hour to our trip! We have no idea if or when this thing is going to hit any of us! The sooner we get to my lab, the better. We should continue on this path.” She wiped some sweat that had begun to pool at her brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stared down the dark street, lost in thought. Finally, she spoke: “We don’t know what’s down there. It could be crawling with…walkers…and the darkness puts us at a disadvantage.” She turned to her agents. “What do you guys think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen and Rieff voted to go through Midtown, while Vasquez and Demo agreed with Lena. That left Kara as the tie breaker. “Kara? What are your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara considered the situation. Lena was right, of course, that there was no time to waste. But what if they walked through the desolate streets only to be overrun with zombies? She couldn’t protect them. She was powerless. She looked between Alex and Lena and saw Lena’s pale features looking whiter than normal. Something was wrong. Was she turning? Was this a side effect of the wonky Kryptonite? Either way, she needed medical attention, and soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That decision settled it for her. “We can handle whatever comes at us. I think Lena’s right. We don’t have any time to lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded curtly and flicked on the torchlight at the end of her rifle. “Okay then. Eyes up.” She motioned forward with four of her fingers pressed together, and they were on the move again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d barely made it two blocks when Kara began to regret her decision. The noxious smell that had come from the single walker was nothing compared to the stench that enveloped them as thickly as the night. Clearly they were not alone. The light from their guns danced across the street, through the windows of hollowed out businesses, down alleys, and inside of burned out cars. Still, the only evidence of their company was the pernicious scent that seemed to fill every breath they took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crash to their right had Alex raising up her fist, indicating for them to hold their position as they swung their beams of light toward the direction the noise had come from. Kara raised her pistol with shaky hands. The light from the torch on her pistol shook like a strobe as she shined it around the city. She could feel Lena’s body pressed close to hers, could feel her trembling. No more sounds came and finally Alex motioned them forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara turned to Lena to check on her and shrieked in horror. There were hordes of zombified citizens inching silently toward their left flank. She pushed Lena behind her and raised her pistol, as the rest of the agents became aware of the danger. Alex raised her blaster and fired first, followed by Demo. Soon the air was filled with bright lights from their guns. But it was like the light gave the walkers some new vigor, as they began heaving their rotting bodies toward the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“MOVE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alex shouted, grabbing Kara’s cape and shoving her and Lena forward. They began sprinting down the street, Demo, Rieff, and Jensen bringing up the rear, blasting off at the oncoming hordes. Kara, unused to the effects of physical exertion, soon found her lungs burning for air but kept pressing forward, if only to keep Lena moving, who seemed to be faring worse than her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a muffled cry from behind them, followed by indiscernible shouts. She made to turn around, but Lena pushed her forward, her face set like stone. “Keep moving, Kara!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They dodged flaming vehicles, their interiors reduced to cinders, downed power lines, and what looked like pools of blood. Finally, they made it to the L-Corp lobby. As Alex and Vasquez cleared the area, Kara stood panting, desperately trying to get some air into her burning lungs. The scent of burning embers mixed with the stench of rotting flesh and the slight chemical smell of Lena’s company made it difficult to gulp down the deep breaths she needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced over at Lena, who was doubled over, heaving great gasping breaths. “Hey,” she panted, “you okay?” She placed a hand gently on her lower back. In lieu of an answer, Lena retched and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the once pristine floors of the L-Corp lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fuck,” Lena grimaced, sliding to the floor away from her pool of sick. Kara knelt down in front of her, lifting her chin between her thumb and index finger. “Hey,” she gently stroked Lena’s chin with her thumb, “you gonna make it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled up at her but it was pained. “Kara…I need you to promise me something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” said Kara, eyes wide. She was vaguely aware of Demo, Jensen, and Rieff shuffling into the lobby behind her, but her sole focus was on Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena pulled a pistol from her thigh holster and handed it to Kara. Kara took it and frowned, before trying to hand it back. “I already have a gun, Lena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head. “This is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>gun,” she pushed the pistol back into Kara’s hands. “I’m not sure what’s going on--if this is a product of the kryptonite or if--if I’m…sick…” she paused before shaking her head briskly and wiping her brow clean of sweat. “But if I am becoming---if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>sick, I need you to promise me that you won’t let me hurt you--or anyone else. If it comes down to it, I need you to promise you’ll kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s brows tried to join her hairline and her eyes widened like saucers. “No way!” She tried to shove the gun back toward Lena, but the CEO wouldn’t take it. “Please, Kara. Once we get the power up and get to my lab, I can get Hope working on the antidote and that way, no matter what happens to me, you can save the rest of the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stared down into Lena’s pale, sweaty face. She was serious. She wrinkled her brow and firmly decided that she would take the gun from Lena, but she would not use it on her---no matter what. She nodded at Lena, taking the gun from her and tucking it into her boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded curtly at her and raised a hand for help standing. Kara pulled her to her feet and they joined the rest of the agents. They were gathered around Jensen, who was seated with his leg outstretched, his tactical pants ripped open up to the knee, revealing a bloody bite, the crests of the skin coated in a yellowed foam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--he can’t walk like this,” Demo was saying to Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we aren’t just going to leave him here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay with him,” offered Rieff, “I can help protect him while you guys prepare the antidote. That way we’re not slowing anyone down, and he doesn’t have to be alone. Just help me get him up the stairs so I have a better vantage point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex considered his words for a moment, looking to Jensen, who looked terrified but nodded his approval. She nodded curtly and directed Demo to help the pair up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she said, voice tight with emotion, “first thing’s first: we gotta get the power back on. Lena, what’s the best way to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Generator in the sub-level basement,” said Lena, voice breathless, “I can divert all primary functions to my lab so that we’re not wasting energy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded and directed Vasquez toward the stairs, and Lena staggered after them. Kara moved quickly to her side and wrapped the woman’s arm around her sturdy shoulders, helping her carry her load. She took the sonic cannon from Lena’s hands and traded it for her smaller pistol. Lena smiled at her gratefully. Demo trailed behind them, walking backward, keeping an eye on their six.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five of them made their way down the six flights of stairs to the sub-level basement, where Lena stopped them outside the room housing the electrical system functions. Alex pushed the door open slowly, shining her torch into the vast room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re clear,” said Vasquez, lowering her gun. Lena took a deep breath and heaved herself off of Kara, towards an industrial breaker panel on the wall. She began shutting off the breakers with some difficulty, the large switches clearly too heavy for her in her weak state. Kara hurried forward to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Her brow knit together as she took in Lena’s pale features, skin tinged grey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be the sooner we get this done,” snapped Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara flinched at the tone but continued flipping the switches Lena pointed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Lena sighed, avoiding Kara’s gaze, “I’m just really scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara turned to her, abandoning the breaker box, and pulled her into a tight hug, resting her chin on Lena’s head as she held her tightly. She wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, but truthfully, she had no idea how this was going to turn out, and she had promised herself--and Lena--that she wouldn't lie to her anymore. Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck, and Kara could feel the hot tears dripping onto her skin. She placed a soft kiss onto raven hair, keeping her lips pressed to her damp scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a large sniff, Lena finally pulled away, clearing her throat and nodding toward the next switch to be flipped. They moved like a well-oiled machine after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I disconnected the power to everything but the necessary functions for my lab,” said Lena, leaning against the wall. Kara could tell she was breathless but was trying to hide it from the group. “Now we should be able to get the backup generator going and head to the lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the generator?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena indicated further down the corridor they had come from. As the DEO agents moved back into position, Kara grasped Lena’s arm and pulled it around her shoulders again, earning her a grateful smile from the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if we make it out of this in one piece, I’m going to buy you all the potstickers and pizza you can eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled brightly and chuckled as they shuffled forward out into the corridor. “I’m not sure even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can afford that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can downsize to a smaller apartment. I don’t need a penthouse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena Luthor moving into a rent-controlled apartment? Celebrities: they really are just like us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena started to laugh, but the laugh turned into a violent coughing fit, doubling over and retching. But there was nothing else to expel. She spat bile onto the floor as Kara held her hair back and off her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good, Lena?” Alex approached slowly, her brow furrowed in worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” she replied, grasping Kara’s sturdy arm and letting the blonde pull her to her feet. She motioned forward. “The generator room is just ahead. We should keep moving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stared at her for a moment, brow crinkled, before taking her place at the front of the group again. They moved down the hallway until they came to the generator room. Vasquez pushed the door open slowly, swinging her torch around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they moved forward slowly, the noxious stench of rotting bodies filled their nostrils and the hairs on Kara’s neck stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should do this quickly,” she said, tension straining her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded. “Vasquez, you and Lena get the generator running. Demo, watch the door.” She grabbed Kara’s arm and pulled her to a corner of the room. “What’s going on with Lena? Is she turning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shifted her weight uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, I need to know if my team is in danger.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know,” said Kara quietly. “She doesn’t know if it’s from the blast or if--if she’s sick.” She looked over to where Vasquez was shining a light for Lena to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara…” Alex began, an alarmed look in her eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I was just hoping we could fix it before it became a problem. I just--I can’t lose her, Alex.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “There’s stuff I need to tell her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex gave her a knowing look and opened her mouth to reply, just as the generator sputtered to life. Kara looked over to find Lena wiping a greasy hand across her sweaty brow, looking triumphant. She swallowed, thinking perhaps that Lena had never been more beautiful than in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice job! Now let’s get you to the lab so we can--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CRASH!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the room flew to the floor as nearly a dozen walkers attempted to push through the doorway at once. Demo began firing, blasting them indiscriminately, but in his haste, he blasted several holes in the walls, allowing for more zombies to fight their way into the room. Vasquez joined Demo, firing on the oncoming hordes of undead, but no matter how many they felled, it seemed like more would take their place. It was like something out of a bad video game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get them to the lab!” Vasquez shouted to Alex, before turning back to the waves of death fighting their way toward them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex grabbed at Kara, who dropped all pretense of just trying to be helpful, and full on picked up Lena and threw her over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which way do we go, Lena?” Kara shouted over the roar of undead moaning. Lena craned her neck around and pointed to a supply closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In there! You can blast through the wall! My lab is only a few rooms away!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex led the way, shoving through the door into the cramped room, tossing mop buckets and chemicals out of the way, before blasting the drywall. Soon she had created a hole large enough for them to fit through. As she crawled through, Kara set Lena down and shoved her toward the opening. Lena was about halfway through when she heard a shout of surprise behind her. She turned her neck and saw a walker, its flesh dripping off of its body like wet paint, staggering its way into the closet. Kara pressed herself against the wall, seemingly forgetting about the gun in her hands, not used to relying on weaponry in a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena whipped the sonic pistol out and pulled the trigger, blasting the undead body in the face, before reaching back through the wall and pulling Kara toward the opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it through to the other side and Kara stared at her in shock. Then she lunged forward and pulled Lena into such a tight hug that Lena briefly wondered if her super strength had returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rao, Lena...you saved my life,” said Kara, her heart thudding in her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just payback for all the times you’ve saved mine,” Lena murmured into her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, this is all very touching, but can we </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> go?!” Alex asked frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara reluctantly pulled away from Lena, motioning for her to lead the way. Lena staggered forward, the adrenaline of Kara’s life being in danger wearing off, leaving her weak. She pointed at the wall in front of them. “Blast through that wall, then the one after it, and we’ll be in my lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex did as she was told, and soon they were stepping through the wall, into the clinically clean premises of Lena’s private lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena flicked on the lights, the fluorescents over head humming as they flickered to life. She set her pistol down on the shiny metal tabletop and began booting up systems. Kara set her blaster down next to Lena’s and followed her to the computers, not wanting to be too far away in case she needed help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good evening, Ms. Luthor. How may I assist you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A calm, disembodied voice filled the empty room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope, I’m uploading a formula to your mainframe,” Lena gasped out, clutching her chest, “I need you to reverse engineer it and begin working on an antidote.” Lena removed the tablet from the DEO from inside her jacket and plugged it into the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Ms. Luthor. I am processing the data now. Approximately two minutes remaining.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena staggered over to a cabinet on the far side of the room and removed the lead dispersal device. She turned back to set it on the table and shouted out in pain, dropping the device to the floor as she doubled over. She fell to her knees, clutching the corner of the table with one hand, and her stomach with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena!” Kara started to run to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lena shouted, throwing out a hand. “Stay back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes widened as she got a good look at the woman’s face. Her skin was greying, and her eyes were nearly black. The veins and tendons in her neck were pulsing and straining with every gasping breath she took. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alex raise her gun almost imperceptibly. She shot her sister a murderous look and stepped toward Lena, crouching down to the ground with her. She raised a trembling hand and stroked her damp hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay, Lena. Hope is almost done deciphering the formula and then we’ll be done. You’ve been so brave. You’ve done so well. It’s almost over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She motioned Alex over and pushed the lead device towards her. Alex nodded and picked it up, setting it on the table and getting to work on adjusting the settings for the antidote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes, her own full of tears. “Kara, I need…I want to tell you...” she trailed off and winced in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you can tell me after this is all done. When we walk out of here together, you can tell me anything you want.” Kara fought to keep the waver out of her voice and only just barely succeeded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Processing complete. Antidote formula rendering now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena glanced up at the screen. “I need to get up. I need to get the materials for her to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded and helped her to her feet. Lena set about gathering materials and loading them into the system. She fell back into the table where Alex was fixing the dispersal device and tried to catch her breath. When Kara came closer to help her, she waved her off and directed the blonde to the last of the materials. She was reaching up for the last of the polymers need when--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit! Fuck! Lena, no!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara whipped around to find Alex struggling to push Lena off of her, the brunette’s teeth bared and gnashing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, she’s gone feral! Shoot her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looked over at the table across the lab where her sonic cannon lay. It was too far away, and Alex needed help </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She reached down into her boot and pulled out the pistol that Lena had shoved into her hands earlier. Maybe she could just shoot her in the leg. She raised the pistol to try to get a clear shot, but there was too much struggling going on between Lena and Alex. The only consistently clear target was Lena’s head, since Alex kept pushing it as far away from her as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot her, Kara!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She aimed at Lena’s head, her hands shaking. She watched undead-Lena snap and lunge at Alex’s neck, watched Alex strain and struggle to hold her off, watched her begin to lose the battle as Lena’s jaws came ever closer to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to steady her aim. She remembered Lena’s lesson from the DEO, lining up the sights with Lena’s temple, breathing deeply, before setting her finger on the trigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Kara! Shoot her! Shoot her! Fuck, fuck, fuck! What are you waiting---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WHUMPF!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was cut off by something slamming bodily into her. She fell to the floor and looked up to see what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara had tackled Lena to the ground and was wrestling to keep her from Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex! Finish the antidote! You have to finish the antidote!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex jumped to her feet and began loading the materials into Lena’s equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope, get the fuck to work! I need this antidote </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as Hope’s systems lit up and began synthesising the cure that would hopefully save them. She ran back to the dispersal device to finish retrofitting it for their purposes. She spared a glance over to her sister who had Lena in a headlock, her legs wrapped around Lena’s waist from behind, while Lena’s feral form twisted and jerked, trying to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara could feel her strength fading as she stiffened her grip around Lena. This was not the way she wanted her first time with her legs wrapped around Lena to go. As she struggled to contain Lena's feral squirming, she realised that if Alex didn’t finish this quickly, she was going to lose this fight. One of Lena’s elbows drove itself into her ribs, knocking the air from her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Argh! Alex, how much longer?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex glanced up at the screen. Nearly halfway done. “Just a few more minutes! We’re halfway there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara squeezed her legs tighter around Lena’s midsection, but this didn’t seem to phase the woman, who just began trying to drag the two of them towards where Alex was working, trying to bite at her ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus! Fuck!” Alex shouted, jumping around to avoid the dangerous set of teeth below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena drove her elbow back and it connected with Kara’s chin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her head flew back and hit the concrete floor, whiting out her vision momentarily, loosening her grip on the feral woman. Lena wrenched herself out of Kara’s grasp and pulled herself to her feet, staggering toward Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara regained her bearings and watched as events began to happen in slow motion. She saw Lena stagger toward Alex, saw Alex turn her head become aware of Lena’s presence. Saw Lena’s jaw drop open as she reached for Alex’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” She pulled herself to her feet and threw herself at Lena, pulling them both to the floor, Lena falling on top of her. She didn’t even have a moment to react before Lena’s teeth were driving themselves into her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cried out in pain. She could feel everything. Every nerve ending that caught fire as rabid teeth tore through usually unmarred flesh. She felt the blood trickling down the column of her neck. Her vision began to blur and she became aware of a blast of light before Lena crumpled on top of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex knelt over her and began trying to staunch the bleeding. “You’re gonna be okay, Kara--fuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The computer bleeped, indicating the antidote was ready. Alex looked back at the computer, then back to her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta do it, Alex. You gotta fix them.” She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. “I’ll be okay.” She placed her hand over Alex’s on her neck and then pulled the other woman’s hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, Kara.” Alex whispered, slipping away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara couldn’t answer, just stared at the ceiling. She could feel a tingling sensation in her neck and she wondered if this was how it started. If this was how it would feel to begin to turn. She glanced to her right and saw Lena’s crumpled form lying next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a blast of amber light and then Alex was back at her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s done! I did it. It’s all going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara forced a smile. It was hard. She was so very tired. “How’s Lena?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hesitantly pulled Lena’s unconscious body toward them, gasping at the sight. “It’s working! She’s almost--she doesn’t look half-dead anymore!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara felt her strength returning a little with that knowledge. Lena would be okay. The city would be okay. “Go check on the others--Demo, Vasquez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not leaving you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Alex. I’ll be okay. Go find your team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at her, unsure. She gave Alex a reassuring smile. She just needed to know everyone was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded, the pain in her neck receding a bit. Was the antidote working on her too? Confusion swirled in her brain until she registered movement next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was awake. Kara turned her head toward her and saw Lena’s eyes widen as she took in the blood drying on her neck. “Oh my god, Kara!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m okay. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears filled the brunette’s eyes and she shut them, allowing two large drops to run down her pale cheeks. “Better than I deserve.” She opened her eyes again and Kara saw the pain there. “I remember...everything.” She shuffled her body closer to Kara and looked up into big blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you shoot me? You promised you wouldn’t let me hurt anyone. And I--I hurt you! I tried to hurt Alex!” A sob escaped her throat as she pressed her eyes closed in an unsuccessful attempt to stop tears from squeezing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled, raising an unsteady arm to wipe a tear off Lena’s cheek. “I couldn’t do it,” she whispered, stroking Lena’s hairline. “I tried and I...I just couldn’t do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena opened her eyes slowly. “Why? I could have killed you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know why, Lena. The same reason why I wouldn’t let you fall when Edge put you on that plane. The same reason why I risked my identity when you were poisoned. The same reason I hid my identity from you for so long.” She paused. “I wouldn’t have been able to live in this world if you weren’t in it--this past year fighting with you was hard enough.” She stroked Lena’s hair gently and shifted her body closer, shifting her eyes up to stare into Lena's watery green gaze. “I’m tired of dancing around the truth...I promised you I wouldn’t lie to you anymore. So, here’s the honest-to-Rao truth…" She inhaled deeply. "I love you, Lena. I think I loved you the first day I met you in your office. I loved you when you filled my office with flowers. I loved you when you tried to protect me from Mercy and in Kaznia. I loved you when you built me an anti-Kryptonite suit on two different Earths and saved my life countless times. And I loved you even as you tried to eat me just now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed out a laugh, looking away from Lena’s eyes. She couldn't hold her gaze any longer. She wouldn't be able to handle seeing rejection there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it all was. Everything on the table. Her truth laid bare. After a small agonising silence she finally traced her eyes back up Lena's face to see the verdict in her stare. The look she found there was so gentle, so earnest, so loving, that it nearly made her heart stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” Lena whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really do. If--If that’s okay with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled warmly. “Yes, that’s--that’s perfectly alright with me.” She chuckled lightly. “And it's quite convenient, because…I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara could feel the warmth returning to her body at those words. “You do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And I think I always have. I think that’s why---no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s why I reacted so badly last year. Because I loved you more than I’d ever loved anyone and--god, that was scary enough--but then I thought that there was no way you could ever love me back if you’d lied to me, if you hadn’t trusted me. I was...it was a really wretched feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled sadly. “I’m really sorry, Lena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all in the past, Kara. We've gone over this a thousand times." She cupped Kara's chin softly. "Maybe we can keep working on this forgiveness thing together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled. “I’d like that.” She scooted closer until they were only an inch or two apart. “I’d also really like to kiss you, if that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled softly, answering with the press of her lips to Kara’s, soft and gentle. There would be time for more passion later. For now, this was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two weeks after the would-be zombie apocalypse. Lex had gone down swiftly after that--almost too easily if you asked Kara (no one did)--and the SuperFriends had helped put the city right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were finally calm for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara examined her neck in the full length mirror, running a finger over the pale jagged line of the scar that had permanently marred her skin. The wonky gold Kryptonite it turned out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> affected her, but not in the way Lex had meant it. Mainly, she was without powers for longer than normal, which allowed the bite to heal and scar before her super healing ability could return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I actually have a scar. I mean, you can barely see it, but still…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena rolled over in bed and pulled the covers up over her bare chest, pale skin flushed crimson under the glow of the red sun lamps. “I think it’s sexy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes before walking back to the bed. “Of course you do.” She leaned down to kiss Lena firmly on the lips, breathing in the woman's familiar scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes darkened as she pulled away from the kiss. “I really am sorry though, Kara. I just keep thinking about that moment. It was like I was a passenger in my own body…I was powerless to stop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara lay down on the bed next to her and shushed her quietly, laying Lena’s head on her chest. “No more of that. We’ve been over this a thousand times. I told you, the same thing happened to me on Red Kryptonite. I broke Alex's arm and she forgave me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I think we can all forgive you for this.” She chuckled lightly. “Besides, what’s a bite to the neck between lovers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena grinned shyly. “Can you really blame me? You’re very tasty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed and pulled her face up to catch her in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. She nibbled on Lena’s bottom lip, pinching it gently between her teeth. Lena moaned softly. “Just returning the favour,” Kara whispered with a grin. “Speaking of tasty…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena bit her lip and followed the blonde’s head with her gaze as she disappeared beneath sheets. She shivered at the touch of Kara’s skilled tongue before she sent a silent thank you out into the universe for the alien currently settled between her thighs, for superhuman stamina...and for wonky kryptonite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought! Follow me on the tweeter @Magnum_Dorkus!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>